The operation of electronic devices requires satisfactory thermal management to ensure proper function. As the electronic devices become heated, the devices suffer from computing performance degradation, functional failure, and lower lifespan.
For example, the capability of avionics is determined by the computing processing ability of the system. Typically there are size and weight constraints for an avionics system. These systems are thermally limited such that, for a given volume, only a certain number of cores or processors can operate before thermal issues such as overheating occurs. Typically, processors are significantly de-rated (up to 80%) to avoid overheating in high ambient temperature environments—drastically reducing capability. If the heat can be removed from the system more effectively, more processing power, and ultimately more processing capability, is possible from the same volume and weight.
There are a number of conventional cooling methods such as fans and heat sinks that are currently used to remove heat from the electronic circuitry and maintain the operational temperature range for the electronics. Technological improvements have continued to increase the device density and reduce packaging while also increasing the computing power and functionality such that thermal management systems are a key operational element. In addition, certain applications have restrictions in the size and weight that limit the cooling capacity and therefore limit the processing power and functionality of the electronics.
Some improved advances include heat pipes and synthetic jet cooling. Heat pipes provide for some efficiency improvements in the thermal characteristics whereas synthetic jets essentially provide for improved reliability relative to fans.
System designers have increasingly recognized that the thermal management is a critical factor to the successful deployment of electronics and currently design assemblies and systems in order to optimize thermal performance.
The thermal conduction path from the circuit card to the cold reservoir is limited by current spreading technology. Certain conventional designs include the use of milled/machined aluminum heat frames, composite materials for chassis and mountings closer to the cold reservoir. Further aspects include integrating planar and linear heat pipe structures.
What is needed to further enhance processing power and functionality is to improve the thermal performance.